Distraction
by LuceDiLucia
Summary: Trowa was stuck on a job that overworks him, so Quatre tries to distract him from his work for a little fun! 3x4 YAOI! M for a reason!


**A:** Hello to all! Here is my second fanfic for Gundam! It is all dedicated to my sis Duo the awesomely sexy! Lol she requested a TrowaxQuatre involving aprons and desk sex XD and here it is! Hope you all like it!

**Disclaimer**- no I do not own Gundam Wing, If I did there would be no "staking pink blob Relina"! And only 1x2, 3x4, and 5x6! That's right!

* * *

Trowa had been sitting at his desk for around five hours, starting directly after he got home from work. He had been assigned a boat load of documents on Sunday to be approved by Tuesday, and right now it was Monday night. The brunette was really pushing it; he hadn't slept in two days, and much less had anything healthy to eat.

Quatre, who had been living with him now as his lover, was quite concerned about his health. He had tried to convince Trowa's boss to extend the deadline, but that mission had no success. The man new that Trowa would take on the job because of his nature, but the amount of work compared to the amount of time was just too much. The blonde peered into his lover's office to check if he was still working, and he was.

"Trowa…" Quatre whispered in a concerned tone. When he heard Trowa's stomach growl, and the brunette completely ignored his body, Quatre hatched a plan to help his lover, even if it was just a little.

An hour later Trowa was still working, and his stomach continued to growl, but he still ignored it and kept his eyes glued to the screen. He was so immersed in his work that he hadn't noticed a blonde man enter the room until he sat a plate down on the desk. Trowa, without looking up, questioned his lover.

"Hey Quatre. What's that?"

"It's tea and a small piece of short cake." He smiled. "with extra whipped cream, just like you like it."

Trowa continued working. "Thanks Hun."

Quatre sighed. "Do you need anything else?"

"No."

"OK." The blonde said sadly.

The brunette heard his lover's tone, and knew something was wrong. He looked up for the first time in hours. "Quatr-" He cut himself off when he saw what Quatre was wearing. The blonde's outfit consisted of frilly black apron with red outlining. The top was in the shape of a heart with three straps over each shoulder. The bottom flared out because of the extra layers underneath. Under the apron was nothing but a detailed frilly thong which showed off his round, cute buttocks. To top it all off he wore fish net stockings, white gloves tied with ribbons, and a cute little headdress.

Trowa wanted his lover so badly at the moment, but he decided to have a little fun. He returned to look at his computer as if he's working then calls his blonde. "Quatre."

"Yes?" Quatre turned around hopefully, but frowned to see he was still woking.

"I do need something." The brunette said, trying to remain unaffected by the outfit.

"And what is it?" He walked back toward the desk.

"Please climb onto the desk." He still did not look up.

"Umm…Uh…" Quatre debated whether or not he should do what Trowa said, but he was determined to accomplish his mission; to distract and relax Trowa. "OK." The blonde climbed in top of the desk and sat down. "Anything else?" He asked nervously.

Now he actually began to save documents, because he didn't want to make any mistakes due to his distraction, and the tightness growing in his pants. It took all his effort to answer the question. "Yes. Straddle the laptop facing me."

Quatre blinked, and then nodded. "Alright." He placed his legs on each side of the laptop facing his lover. The blonde blushed slightly because the only thing keeping Trowa from seeing his package was the screen. Quatre got half-hard just thinking about it.

A few minutes passed by and now both men were fully aroused, struggling to keep their composure, but Trowa could no longer take it. He slowly exhaled and shut his laptop, which shocked Quatre causing him to thrust his hands in front of him to hide his hard member. The brunette noticed this. "What's wrong Quatre?" He asked while putting the laptop into it's case on the floor.

"No." Quatre responded nervously, and adverted his eyes.

"Hmm. Are you sure?" The Latino said with a deep voice, while tracing up Quatre's leg to sit back up.

The blonde let out a small yelp, but held his voice. "Yes…I'm sure."

Trowa stood up between his lover's straddled legs and caressed the fish-net thighs slowly, causing Quatre to tilt his head back and moan. "I don't know, you look a little _flushed_." He moved his hand higher at the word 'flushed.'

"Hmm…" The blonde grabbed Trowa's shoulders, inching forward, longing for more body contact, which caused the brunette to smile. He leaned over to whisper in Quatre's ear.

"I appreciate the outfit- _Babe_!" Trowa's husky voice caused his lover's breath to hitch and bit his lips.

"Trowa…" Quatre moaned and wrapped his arms around the brunette.

His adorable blonde moaning his name threw him over the edge. Wondering hands roamed higher to slip under the thin elastic of the decorated thong, then began to pull slowly pull them down Quatre's hips, thighs, calves, ankles, then completely off. A shiver ran down Quatre's spine as his member was slightly exposed, but the apron kept it slightly out of sight.

Trowa leaned closer to kiss his lover passionately, while tracing his fingers across the blonde's arousal. Their tongues intertwined while the brunette continued his ministrations under the apron. Quatre pulled away for a moment to protest.

"The apron will get dirty!" He began to remove the straps, but Trowa stopped him.

"I'd like to savor everything you are offering me." The brunette's fingers gripped his lover's quivering shaft while he trailed kisses down his neck, then stopped at his collar bone to suck and bite down on his sweet spot.

"Ah! Trowa!" Quatre pulled Trowa's face up so their lips could meet in a tongue tangling kiss. Both of them were reaching their limits. The brunette searched the room for something for lubrication; he couldn't find much till he saw the tea and short cake untouched. He smirked and pulled Quatre to the edge of the desk then lifted his legs. "Huh?" The blonde questioned, as Trowa scooped some whipped cream onto three of his fingers.

The Latino smirk grew. "I want to enjoy _everything_." Then he slipped one cream covered finger into his lover's entrance, causing the blonde to shudder. Trowa leaned closer to whisper in Quatre's ear. "And you look absolutely delicious." The brunette inserted another finger and began to scissor them slowly. Quatre leaned his head down on his lover's shoulder, and gripped his shirt to get used to the strange feeling in his backside. When Trowa inserted the third finger he made sure to hit the blonde's sweet spot to mask his pain with pleasure.

"Hah!" Quatre screamed in pleasure. "Trowa! More!" He begged moving his hips down on his digits.

Trowa obliged to Quatre's request and removed his fingers from the warm cavern. The brunette kissed his lover gently before unzipping his pants and beginning to insert his own arousal into Quatre's entrance. "Tsk." The Latino moaned as the blonde's warmth tightened around him. "Quatre." Trowa whispered huskily, waiting for his lover to adjust to him.

"Move." The blonde demanded, pulling Trowa closer.

"As you wish." He smirked, removing himself then pushed back in. Trowa began at a slow rhythm, then sped up as Quatre's moaning grew louder and desires increased. Their body temperatures rose and the blonde's voice began to resonate through the whole house. As they both reached their climax, they called each other's names in the ecstasy of their orgasm.

Trowa exhaled and exited his lover, then pulled Quatre on top of him as he sat back down on his chair. They held each other for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow. Finally, Trowa spoke.

"So, what is up with the outfit?" He questioned nuzzling into the blonde's neck.

Quatre laughed a little. "It was a gift from Duo." Trowa rolled his eyes. Of course it was. "And you seemed so stressed, I thought I could help you out a little, you know, create a distraction."

"Thank you." Quatre smiled. "I love you."

Trowa softly kissed his blonde. "I love you too, Hun."

END

* * *

**A:** soooooo? How was it? Haha remember to review or favourite, please? I'll love you forever! Haha till next time you guys!


End file.
